vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Solderini
Venetian courtesan brought into the Blood by Marius in Blood and Gold around 1498. Bianca Solderini is a vampire fledgling and paramour of Marius de Romanus, appearing in ''The Vampire Armand'', Blood and Gold and Prince Lestat. Physical Appearance "That Botticelli hadn’t painted her was a mere accident. Indeed he might well have done so. She looked so very like his women that all other thoughts left my mind. I saw her oval face, her oval eyes, and her thick wavy blond hair, interwound with long strings of tiny pearls, and the fine shape of her body with exquisitely molded arms and breasts." - Marius from Blood and Gold. Biography Early Life Bianca was a young noblewoman from Venice known widely for her beauty and her lavish parties. Through the Mind Gift, Marius is able to divine that Bianca has been forced to poison some of her party guests by the order of her kinsmen who wanted to end their debt to them. Both Marius and a mortal Armand fall in love with Bianca, and Marius earns her love when he slays all of her evil kinsmen, thus freeing her from her life of murder. After Armand is mortally wounded by a jealous admirer, Bianca tends to him until Marius arrives. Unbeknownst to her, to save his life Marius has made Armand into a vampire. After an idyllic time of love and friendship with Marius and his fledgling, a Satan-worshipping vampire called Santino destroys Marius's house by fire via his coven. Santino's people kidnap Armand and the rest of Marius's pupils and though Marius fights to save them, he is engulfed by flames and is forced to retreat. A severely burned and deformed Marius uses the Mind Gift to send a message to Bianca, telling her to come to him. To aid in Marius's recovery, Bianca willingly consents to the Dark Gift. Life As a Vampire Bianca is fiercely loyal to Marius for several hundred years, hunting with him and sharing guardianship of Those Who Must Be Kept while his flesh heals from the fire. During that time, Marius confides in her his secrets of the great Queen and King, and of his past love Pandora. Deeply in love with Marius, Bianca swears that she will never be jealous of her. Centuries after his burning, Marius is fully healed and returns to society. He hears rumors of a woman resembling Pandora accompanied by a male companion and investigates to see if it is her. He finds it is indeed Pandora and pleads her to leave her companion, her fledgling Arjun, and to run away with him. Pandora rejects Marius's offer, citing the reasons of their separation. In desperation, Marius says he would leave Bianca if Pandora were to come back to him. Pandora still refuses Marius. Bianca overhears their conversation, distraught by what Marius has said, she leaves him, ignoring Marius's protests that he was out of his mind when he offered to leave her. In the second burning she is alive and at Trinity Gate she is present at the reunion of the elders. Image Gallery Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in The Vampire Armand Category:Characters in Blood and Gold Category:Characters in Prince Lestat